


One morning

by karla90



Series: New Dawn AU [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Alternative Energy, Business, Engineer!April Leonard, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: One morning in the alternate reality, where man-made anomalies turned out not so bad idea.





	One morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Однажды утром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689560) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 
  * Inspired by [PROMPT: New Dawn AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745440) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



* * *

Claudia enters the conference room, nods with the smile to everyone, "Good morning!" and continues a bit later, "Now let me present you the draft of our new PR campaign..."

The sun is already rising, and through the window of the whole wall first rays are getting inside. Claudia is telling, from time to time moving her hand in front of the screen to change charts and photos.

Abby can't awake. Connor should have got up later than usual and turned off her alarm by mistake. She didn't oversleep by some great miracle but had no time even for a cup of coffee. And for putting Rex to the menagerie. Left hope, nothing will happen with it in her office.

Emily is concentrated as always. Her wayward hair most likely looks funny in the ponytail, however, it doesn't matter. Will be good, if this meeting takes no more than an hour. She should study reports about check tests of new EMD model to understand, whether it does for security service.

Jess is deep in her pad. After all, they could send materials by email. Exactly today she's going to conduct important changes in the corporate net structure and... The mobile shakes in her pocket. She takes it out and opens message - Becker offers her to spend this weekend together. So sweet, but she and her girls have already rent a nice house in the wood for all two days.

Satisfied with charts April listens to Claudia. The total amount of produced energy rises, market outlets increases. Every month all over the world her engineers launch new plants, reduced copies of the main generator. And people should be aware of this.

Philip meanwhile takes a look at his watch and checks the time-table. One string is marked with red. No one's late to Buckingham Palace. The flight could be booked for... tomorrow morning, why not? Just a little time for them together...

Helen stops to follow Claudia's words for a moment and looks out of the window — the sun's dazzling. She closes her eyes. She can pull down blinds, but the warm on her skin turns into burning heat among the rocks...

... climbing, breathing in the wind, covering vast spaces by look...

She opens her eyes, she's surrounded by people: five women and one man.

What's she doing here?.. Oh, yeah, today she'll be made an honorary dame by the Queen. Ridiculous, but Philip convinced her, this is important for company public image. Isn't cheap green energy enough? Fortunately, her presence at the ceremony is all required from her. After far from civilization, she'll be able to think over properly new data from the Research Center, all the rest is for Philip.

* * *

When the discussion's over, Claudia again grants everyone her smile, and the room quickly gets empty. Helen rises from the table too. The sun's already above the horizon in all its shine, and she's vanishing in the fiery haze under her eyelids.

Soft steps are heard behind her. Helen turns around: Philip's squinting and light's playing in his eyes.

"New Dawn," she says. "Nice name."

_June 19, 2015_


End file.
